1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a support structure for underground water storage and, more particularly, to a support structure for providing internal support within an underground storm water storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a series of stacked plastic modules to form an underground structure for storage of storm water. One such module of this kind forms the subject of Australian Patent No. 724,847. The plastic module disclosed in this document is able to be stacked with other like modules to form a structure having a volume which is mainly empty space (i.e., 94% void) capable of being filled with water. At the same time, the structure is strong enough to support an overlying ground surface which, in turn, can support, specifically, legally fully loaded transport vehicles.
However, the applicant has identified that the above module is relatively costly to manufacture, and is also over-engineered for some applications.
Embodiments of the present invention seek to provide an improved support structure for underground storage of water.